Falling Back in Love
by AngelDemons13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were best friends and even bf/gf, that is until July 2012, they broke up. She moved to California, and now she is back, will they get back together?
1. Before it All Happened

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Percy Jackson Series, sadly.

July 2012

Annabeth's POV:

I was getting ready for the party Thalia held. Her parents weren't home and Jason was too busy with Piper to notice Thalia's spontaneous idea. Asking the WHOLE school to come, i mean like CRAZY right? But, as i was trying to put on my brown leather jacket, {which TOTALLY matches my sea green blouse, black jeans, and brown combat boots.} someone rings the doorbell. As i rush down the stairs, I see a mop of black perfect hair, knowing it was Percy. i open the door, omfg he was hella Hot! Of course.

Percy: WoW, you...you..look like a goddess, WoW

Annabeth: Not soo bad yourself, SeaWeed Brain.

Percy: *Blushing Intensifies*

Percy: Umm… we don't want to be late, sooo. lets go.

Annabeth: Okay.

As we get into his blueberry BMW, he sneakily gave the best kiss in the world, like all of his others. He is super sweet. Percy "Come my lady, your ball awaits." I giggled like a little girl. The rest of the night was a fantastic blur, 'til it ticked twelve. I went to get a drink and when i came back to Percy, Percy was kissing Drew FREAKIN Tanaka. I dropped our drinks, and ran 'til the end of the street, trying to remember where i lived. I here footsteps behind me, Percy yells "wait it's a misunderstanding!" and "she kissed me!" and "Waiit! I stop in my tracks and see a dazed and sad Percy, i couldn't handle it, we were best friends turn bf/gf. In a spur of a moment I yelled at the top of my lungs: …. 

"I will ALWAYS, TRULY love you, but I need to go."


	2. Love will Await

Percy POV:

I freakin' screwed up soooo badly. All I remeber is Drew coming up to me and BAM! she kissed me right on the spot. "Dam it!" I keep saying in my head over and over as i run to Annabeth's house. Her words echoed in my ears. Once I got there, I used the key Annabeth gave me and opened the door. The house was clean as a shiny bronze dragon. "Ohh!, Why am I soo stupid, I messed up my only chance!" I remembered Annabeth was going to move to California with her family, but I convinced her to stay with me, soo the whole house is packed up, so is Annabeth's room. She was moving in with me! I ran upstairs and I saw her room, no one or anything was there.

Annabeth POV:

Luckily my dad and Susan were moving tonight they kept delaying until tonight, since they wanted me to come. I looked out the window and saw Percy not far behind. I got out onto the balcony and dropped down to my BMW, and drove to the airport. I saw my dad and Susan, and the twins.

Annabeth: "Hi! I've decided to come."

Dad: "What change your mind?"

Annabeth: "Nothing really...this was my whole plan after all.

We boarded our plan to sunny California and i've never will see Percy again, [that was until June 2014.]


	3. We Meet Again

Percy POV

Annabeth was offially gone...

June 2014

Annabeth POV:

I'm back in NYC because i enrolled into NYU, i regretted leaving New York, all my friends [even though i still contact some of them.] and...Percy. But the past is in the past and this is a fresh start. I moved into my dorm room to SURPRISE! Thalia and Piper are my roomates!

Annabeth: "Hi! My name is Ann-

Thalia and Piper: "ANNABETH!"

Annabeth: " Yay! you guys are my roomates!"

*Thalia puches Annabeth in the shoulder and then hugs her and says: "Dont you EVER leaved us again!*

Piper: "I missed you, and Percy misses you a lot the first few months he hasn't ate anything or sleep, he worked so hard to get plane tickets to California, ended up in the hospital, he missed you a lot, oh and Jason, Nico, Leo and Percy live nestdo-"

Percy: "Hey Thals, everything okay in here- Annabeth?"

Percy was so pale and skinny his face was bristled, since the last time I saw him. He looks a lot like Nico. Annabeth: " Hi Percy...nice to see you again."

Percy was standing there like it wasn't real then he ran up to me and gave me which i would've thought of a slap, but instead a kiss, a sweet,geniune kiss. I didn't know what to do, so I pulled away. Percy was surprised by my action, then he probably remebered why I left.

Thals: "Well, that was awkward you to have some alone time...come on Pipes!"

Percy: "I can't believe you are here! What a miracle! I missed you so much and I love you a lot.-

Annabeth: "Percy please stop for onr moment, i will always love you but you broke my heart and i broke yours. We can still be friends..."

Percy POV:

Those words slipped out of her tongue so smoothly. Percy: " Oh Okay, it's fine, i miss you and love you..." Annabeth: "Me too, but it will never be the same" and in one swift move she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug and left the room. I stared straight into the wall,which felt like hours passed by. I remebere we bacme best friends in preschool and began dating in middle school. I remered my past, our past in a blink of an eye. I turned around, only to see she has a boyfriend, one better looking and stronger. I need to get my game up to win her back. The guy name was...

Luke Castellen


End file.
